Amor Fatal
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fic Sheriarty (Moriarty x Sherlock) pero este fic es cuando Sherlock y Moriarty son jóvenes (Teen!lock). Disfruten en todo momento y comenten
1. Chapter 1

Era una tediosa mañana, Sherlock Holmes no atendía al profesor, no quería saber que tenía que decir. Miró por la ventana a fin de distraerse cuando avistó a un chico de pelo oscuro y alto trabajando en la tienda donde a veces compraba. *¿Cómo no se había fijado en ese chico? ¿En qué pensaba cuando iba a comprar?* Pensó mientras miraba como el chico baría el polvo.

Muy bonito señorito Holmes, acaba de ganarse un castigo por distraerse en mi clase – dijo el profesor deslizando una nota de castigo en la mesa de Sherlock – a las 4 le quiero aquí para su castigo.

Entendido – respondió Sherlock e intentó atender lo que podía a la clase para no ser doblemente castigado.

Cuando la clase termina, es el primero en salir. "El profesor el idiota" Piensa. Va a su taquilla donde deja los libros y busca a Watson para ir a comer algo. Es la 1 y tienen hasta las 2 para hacerlo.

A las 2 vuelven a clase, queda una. La más pesada del día. Cuando termina Sherlock va al castigo.

- Así me gusta - dice el profesor - no se ha escaqueado. Bien, para que lo sepa esta hora será productiva. Hará una redacción sobre los olores. Dentro de una hora le mirare si la tiene.

Sherlock asiente, no tiene ganas de hacerla. Pero cuando antes termine, antes podrá fijarse en el chico de la tienda. Que ahora está colocando cosas en los expositores de fuera.

"Que guapo" piensa Sherlock "¿Cómo se llamara? ¿Dónde vivirá? ¿Cuantos años tendrá?" Se pregunta mientras mira por la ventana "Concéntrate" Mira el papel en blanco y empieza con la maldita redacción.

Al cabo de 20 minutos la termina. El joven de cabellos oscuros sigue colocando cosas. Sherlock piensa en ir a hablar con el cuándo el maldito castigo termine. Pero luego se da cuenta de que no sabe que le dirá.

Termina el castigo, le entrega la redacción al profesor y se marcha. Luego sale del edificio. Watson le espera, pero no le hace caso. Camina a la tienda. Pasa por el lado del joven, entra y al que está a dentro le pide un par de manzanas.

- Jim dos manzanas rojas - grita el tendero mayor.

"Bien, ya se su nombre" Piensa Sherlock.

- Aquí las tienes - se las da a Sherlock - son 0,63.

Sherlock le paga y sale de allí a buscar a Watson. Que está cansado de esperarle para que luego no le haga caso. Sherlock mira a Watson y luego empieza a comer una de las manzanas. La otra se la da a Watson sin mirarle a la cara.

- Tu manzana - comenta Sherlock dándole un mordisco a la suya.

Gracias - John la acepta mientras caminan a la residencia que no está lejos de allí.

Cuando llegan, Sherlock se pone con los deberes, John coge su portátil y escribe en el maldito blog como lo llama Sherlock.

Son jóvenes, pero John dedica horas a ese blog en el que cuenta chorradas como las llama Sherlock.

"Jim" Susurra Sherlock mientras hace los deberes de matemáticas.

A las 7 vayan a cenar, la cena no es muy apetitosa, aunque John come bastante.

- Despacio - comenta Sherlock - te vas a atragantar.

No lo creo - responde John - come algo.

Sherlock quiere ir a comprar más, quiere verle. Le da igual comprar algo que no quiere, con tan de verle. Algún día deberá dar el primer paso. ¿Pero cuando?

Watson saca a Sherlock de las nubes. Ya ha cenado y está esperando a que este reaccione.

- Vamos - comenta Sherlock levantándose y llevando la bandeja a su sitio - apura.

- Ya va - dice Watson recogiendo todo.

Sherlock se acuesta en la cama mientras Watson se ducha. Piensa en Jim. Pero, ¿qué le pasa? Parece un adolescente de esos comunes que se enamoran por alguien y viven pensando en esa persona a todas horas.

Al final en esa posición en la que esta se queda dormido.

Al día siguiente se levanta antes de que la alarma suene, así que se ducha, Watson duerme como un tronco y no se da cuenta de los ruidos. Se viste y sale de la residencia. La tienda ya está abierta. Entra y mira las cosas de comer que hay sin prestar atención, está buscando a Jim y no lo encuentra.

Así que sale cabizbajo, cuando sale, se choca con alguien. Cuando se da cuenta de quién es, sonríe tímidamente.

- Lo siento - dice Jim con un cuidado y sensual acento inglés - no veía por donde iba.

- No pasa nada - articula Sherlock algo nervioso - deja que te ayude a recoger.

- Que amable - comenta Jim sonriendo - por cierto me llamo Jim.

- Yo... - Sherlock no termina la frase porque Watson le interrumpe.

- Sherlock - grita Watson - se ha ido sin hacer la cama. Yo no sé la hare.

- Que pesado eres John. Déjame libertad. Pareces mi hermano - dice Sherlock mirando desafinadamente a John - ya la hare luego que es sábado.

Watson se marcha farfullando algo por lo bajito. Sherlock se disculpa por la escena y le explica a Jim que Watson solo es un compañero de habitación y nada más. No quiere que Jim piense algo que no es.

- Hemos empezado un poco mal - empieza Jim - ¿Qué te parece quedar estar tarde aquí para ir a tomar algo y conocernos mejor?

Sherlock se queda mudo. Jim le ha propuesto algo que le encanta, pasar más tiempo con él y sobre todo sin tener a Watson cerca ni jefe de Jim.

- Vale - respondió Sherlock algo nervioso.

- A las 4 y media vente a buscarme - comenta Jim terminando de recoger lo que había caído - no te retrases que quiero pasar un tiempo con alguien a solas.

"¿A solas? ¿Qué insinúa?" Se pregunta Sherlock intrigado mientras camina de vuelta a la residencia a su habitación para preparase para la "cita" si se podía llamar cita.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock volvió a la residencia para comer, tocaba pasta, algo comió ya que si le dejaba a Watson toda la comida iba a reventar. Después de comer, se echó un poco a descansar pero sin cerrar los ojos mirando el techo. Watson le preguntó un par de veces si tenía planes para la tarde, Sherlock le respondió que tenía planes y esos planes no eran de su incumbencia.

Cuando eran las 4, se arregló algo y salió de la residencia bajo la atenta mirada de John por la ventana. Pasó el portalón de la residencia, caminó por las calles dando un pequeño rodeo hasta llegar a donde Jim le esperaba.

Miró a Jim de arriba abajo, iba muy guapo vestido, Sherlock se mordió el labio, "joder, que guapo" pensó Sherlock acercándose a Jim.

Buenas – comentó algo nervioso Sherlock.

Hola – respondió Jim sonriendo – vamos a tomar el té a mi casa.

Cuando Jim pronunció la palabra mí y luego casa Sherlock miró al suelo y pensó que porqué a su casa y no a una tetería o pastelería. No le preguntó el porqué, porque no quería que se echara para atrás, quería ver qué pasaba.

Cuando llegaron a un portal, Jim sacó una llave del bolsillo derecho y la introdujo en la cerradura, cuando abrió, con un gesto le indicó a Sherlock que entrara y eso hizo dándole las gracias. El portal no era muy grande, subieron por las escaleras al primer piso, donde Jim volvió a sacar otra llave del bolsillo derecho y abrió la puerta que separaba el descansillo con el piso de Jim. Muchos secretos se descubrirían en ese momento, Jim se vería algo desnudo o podría no verse, lo que podría haber allí dentro pronto se descubriría.

Sherlock respiró hondamente un par de veces y entró en aquella pequeña casa de dos dormitorios con una cocina modesta, una pequeña salita y un baño. No era muy grande pero para una persona bastaba, eso sí era acogedora.

Jim le hizo pasar a la salita mientras ponía a hervir el agua del té. Mientras se calentaba el agua del té fue hasta donde Sherlock se encontraba, le notaba algo nervioso y pronto le quitaría la timidad, se acercó a este y le besó en los labios, llevaba tiempo viéndole entrar en la tienda y siempre había querido hacerlo, jugueteó con su lengua en la boca de este. Cuando terminó, Sherlock miraba perplejo a Jim, no entendía porque le besaba, de verdad que no conseguía entenderlo.

Jim se disculpó cuando el agua había empezado a pitar porque estaba lista, dejó allí a Sherlock que seguía perplejo. Cuando regreso con todo para tomar el té, Sherlock reaccionó, no podía pasarse toda la tarde atontado.

¿Por qué me has besado? – preguntó Sherlock intrigado.

Porque desde hace tiempo que me he fijado en ti y sentía curiosidad – respondió Moriarty – siempre me has parecido interesante.

Ya veo, yo hasta ayer no me había fijado en ti – dijo Sherlock mientras cogió su taza de té para darle un sorbo.

Pues yo en ti si – Jim le quitó la taza a Sherlock y se acercó a él, cuando estuvo cerca le besó, esta vez Sherlock participó en el beso.

Sherlock no sabía a donde iba a llegar el beso, pero se dejó llevar, quería saber de qué era capaz Jim.

Una pregunta antes de seguir – Sherlock se temía lo peor, pero dejó que la formulara – el chico que esta mañana te hecho la bronca, ¿es alguien especial?

¿John? – preguntó Sherlock perplejo, Jim asintió – no, solo es mi compañero de habitación en la residencia, no es nadie especial, así que no debes preocuparte.

Mejor, así puedes ser mío – aquellos comentarios dejaban a Sherlock perplejo y al confuso.

Sherlock cogió de nuevo la taza del té, pero Jim se la quitó con velocidad. Se acercó a este y le empezó a morder la oreja, luego le empezó a besar en el cuello, le susurró que se relajara, Sherlock lo intentó, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que estar allí no le relajaba mucho, aunque en parte estaba a gusto en casa de Jim.

Miro a Jim, como lo hicieran, Jim sería el primero de todos en hacerlo con él, pero no le dijo nada porque no quería que Jim se echara para atrás si lo sabía.

Abrazó a Jim y luego le besó en los labios, se abalanzó sobre él y le quito la camisa, Jim miró a Sherlock pícaramente y empezó a desnudar al pequeño de los Holmes. Cuando le había desnudado, le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó a la habitación, donde lo tumbó en la cama, mientras le besaba por el pecho, abrió un cajón, del cajón cogió un preservativo que se puso y un poco de lubricante. Sherlock nunca había visto lubricante a no ser que fuera en la farmacia donde estaba expuesto.

Jim le susurró a Sherlock que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien y Sherlock le correspondió con un beso, Jim notó que este tenía las piernas demasiado secas, así que abrió el bote de lubricante y empezó a untarlo en las piernas de Sherlock para poder deslizarse mejor luego y para poder separarlas con facilidad para poder penetrarle. Jugueteó con el miembro viril de Sherlock un rato, hasta lo chupo dejando un poco raro a Sherlock.

Jim comprendió que esta era la primera vez para Sherlock y pensó en hacerla única. Así que separó las piernas de Sherlock y antes de untar la zona donde iba a meter su miembro, la untó de saliva y la besó con pequeños mordiscos.

Sherlock empezó a gemir de placer y eso le gustaba a Jim, le hacía sentirse poderoso. Cuando vio que Sherlock estaba preparado, le susurró de nuevo, esta vez le dijo que si sentía dolor que lo dijera, porque sabía que la primera vez dolería, pero que se relajara para que no le doliera tanto.

Sherlock asintió, estaba nervioso, se podía notar, Jim estaba disfrutando de esto, siempre había pensado en que algún día le tocaría desvirgar a alguien y ese día había llegado antes de lo previsto.

Untó a Sherlock con lubricante donde iba a penetrarle y el preservativo también, así fluiría mejor y no dolería tanto.

Metió su miembro viril por el agujero poco a poco, vio como Sherlock sufría pero a la vez disfrutaba y le gustaba. Cuando tuvo su miembro dentro de Sherlock poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que Sherlock gritó de placer.

Cuando lo retiró, besó a Sherlock antes de irse a la ducha, Sherlock se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer, estaba un poco confuso, pero al ver a Jim en la ducha, ya que este había dejado la puerta del baño abierta para que Sherlock le mirara, se le iluminó la cara, Jim era sexy y lo sabía. Jim lo había hecho con cuidado y con cariño.

**Ahora que el fic ha terminado, me gustaría que lo siguierais, le dierais favorito y sobre todo comenten, sus comentarios me gustan, para saber si les gusta este tipo de fics o no. Así que comenten.**


End file.
